Creatures of the Night, but weren't we always?
by Drawing-of-a-Key
Summary: Marik's back from the Shadow Realm and tells Bakura that he was set free from the devil by making a deal. What was this deal and why might it include having to sacrifice Ryou and Malik! Rating for safety because there is a little bit of slash implied, vio


Melissa: Yay for another fanfic! That's about... 3 in one week! Well, 7 days. x.x Yup I'm a failure. :-P

Bakura: What happened to making Fruits Basket fanfics? I want you to write about Kyo!

Kyo: Why is everyone against me?

Melissa: Ah, Kyo, it's because we love you!

-everyone stares-

Melissa: What? Was it something I... oh... sorry Kyo, I mean, I love you.

Marik: Thank god. Okay 'Kura let's go hide while the others read this stupid fanfic.

Bakura: -snickers- 'Kay.

-awkward silence as two yamis scurry away-

Kyo: ... Don't ever put me on the same level as them... -shivers-

Melissa: Sorry...

Miya: I'm in this story, too! Jeez I'm skipping from fanfic to fanfic!

Melissa: Erm, yeah, o.o.

Kyo: Melissa doesn't own me or Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.

Ryou: Yeah, and she doesn't own me, Bakura, Marik, or Yugioh either. Kazuki Takahashi does thankfully. (Fangirls are scary...)

Melissa: But Miya does belong to me (not in that way x.x)!

Miya: Yikes that sounds odd. o.o

Ryou: You'll get used to it. Bakura does it to me all the time.

Melissa: ANYWAY... let the fanfic begin! (Kyo: About time!) Oh and the first place takes place in some kind of dueling school type thing I guess. o.o Just let it go.

* * *

Miya watched Ryou as he tried to bend over to pick up the card that had seemed to appear on the floor. His expression changed in surprise and even startled me upon seeing his face closer. 

"What is it, Ryou?"She asked curiously as his eyes scanned fearfully over the card.

"I-I don't know…" he replied shakily.

"Well, Ryou? Tell the class what is on the card," the sensei commanded firmly.

"Well… it's uh, blank…" Ryou flushed nervously and then added. "Well there's a picture but no description." Sensei came over and snatched the card from the albino.

"Hmm…" she said thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow, "You're right. But by the looks of the picture it's the card _Nightmare Wheel._" Besideher Miyacould notice Ryou gulp and then stare nervously at the ground.

"I know!" He told her. "It's not a good thing!"

"Actually, it's quite a rare card…"

"T-that's not what I meant…"

"Does this card honestly belong to anyone?" Sensei asked the class. No one said anything for they knew the sensei could check through their deck records to see. No one in the right mind would leave _Nightmare Wheel_ out of their deck if they had it, would they? This puzzled Miya.

"Oh, no…"She heard Ryou whisper as their sensei went back to the front of the room with the card and placed it on her desk.

"What's wrong?"Miya asked.

"I-it doesn't belong to anyone in this class… it just appeared…"

"Yeah, so?"

"I believe that my Yami is trying to tell me something…" he groaned as he tried to pay attention to sensei's lesson.

"What!"

"Miss Murakami! Please pay attention to me and _not_ the person sitting next to you." She barked at her warningly.

"Sorry, Ma'am."She replied and then turned back to Ryou with a confused look when she turned her back to them.

"Never mind." Ryou simply replied with an uncomfortable shift in his seat.

-skip to later that day, at Ryou's house-

"Could this mean…? Yes!" Bakura said excitedly as he smiled cruelly. Ryouhad been showing him the card."He's back."

"Who's back!" Ryou asked in a panicky tone.

"Never you mind, but I'll need to borrow your body for a bit…"

"What! No!"

"You WILL do it," Bakura said to Ryou, lifting him up threateningly by the collar of his shirt, "and if you don't then I'll just have to strap you to the Nightmare Wheel!"

"N-no…" The Hikari replied, shaking. "You'll hurt it…"

"Maybe, maybe not. Now you just wait here patiently until I come back." The Yami said before leaving Ryou in darkness.

Bakura came alive and a moment later started walking towards Domino's Pier. He rapped on the door of one of the large boats in the harbor and leaned up against it with his ear, listening.

"Oh, Malik! I know you're in here…" He kicked the door open and there sitting was the other Hikari himself. "Ah… there you are."

"What do _you_ want!" Malik asked nervously, getting to his feet.

"Is _he_ here?"

"Who!"

"You know who I'm talking about!" Bakura yelled, forcing him up against the wall. "Don't play dumb. Has anything strange been happening lately?" Malik hesitated and then nodded slowly.

"I found this strange card," he started, pulling it out to show Bakura. He handed it over and after not seeing Bakura surprised by it added, "it doesn't have any text on it, I wasn't sure what to think…"

Bakura smiled evilly at the card that he knew by the picture was _Dark Deal._

"What!"

"My Hikari also found a similar card at school, also with no text." He turned his wicked smile at Malik. "He's back, Malik. Watch yourself. I know he's coming back…"

Malik stiffened. "That's not possible! He's gone! In the shadows!" Bakura shook his head and then maniacal laughter rang through the air. Suddenly beside them appeared the spirit of Yami Marik himself.

"You only wish I were still gone!" Marik exclaimed as he grabbed the wrist and entered his Hikari's body.

"No…" Malik murmured as his Yami took over in his place, shutting him away. The Millennium Rod gleamed in Marik's hands.

"Ah, Bakura…" he said with a matching smile, full of cruelty, "It's so nice to see you again."

"I could tell just from the card I received that you were back," Bakura breathed. "But how?"

"As the card that appeared to my Hikari suggested, I made a Dark Deal…" Marik snickered and Bakura glared at him suspiciously.

"Consisting of what? What was the cost of your freedom?"

"Simple," Marik said, rubbing his fingers along the golden rod. "Tell me, Bakura. Is there anything close to you that you're afraid of losing? I'm going to need your help in order to make this deal." The other Yami narrowed his eyes at Marik.

"No, why? What do you need me for?"

"Well, I need your Hikari."

/What/ Ryou screamed from in the back of Bakura's mind. /Shut up wench/ was the Yami's answer.

"What for? Why can't you just use yours?"

"I am," Marik confessed, "and I need both of them in order to last here. In fact, we need to sacrifice two souls every five years in order to stay here forever!"

"Why them?"

"Because, they're easy. I don't have any use for my Hikari and frankly, he can't escape me this time." Marik gave a grudging look. "Call it, revenge if you will. So will you do it?"

/'Kura/ Ryou cried.

"I'm not sure. Why do I have to be included in this deal?"

"So you can rule the word with me forever, of course! Come on, Bakura. Don't be stupid. Sacrifice your Hikari to the devil!"

/No/

/Silence, Ryou/

"Does the Nightmare Wheel card have any significance at all?"

"Not really," Marik admitted. "I just sent it to your Hikari so I could let you know. I knew you could figure it out. So will you join me or not?" He narrowed his eyes at the white-haired Yami. "You can't tell me that you actually _want_ your Hikari to be around! You'll have the body all to yourself… and you won't hear his complaining…"

/And I won't get to torture him…/

/Bakura/ Ryou thought helplessly.

"…And you'll have thousands, millions, billions of better slaves to do your bidding as well!" Marik went on.

"…If I can find another soul, will that work?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at Marik who was silently fuming.

"Of course, but-"

"And if I ever get tired of my Hikari I can always sacrifice him. The perfect, eternal punishment, Marik." He nodded after a moment of thought and then glared up at the white-haired Yami again.

"Just be sure to have your other soul by midnight," Marik growled. "Bring him or her here to the docks. Don't be late."

Bakura left and quickly found some innocent person and trapped them in a dark alleyway. He knocked the boy out cold and waited until midnight. He arrived at the docks a few minutes prior to midnight and waited on one of the longest docks in the pier. Marik was already there with a bloody body in his arms.

"I see you had fun," Bakura snorted at the sight of the body. "But what happened to you wanting to get rid of your Hikari?"

"I changed my mind," Marik said impatiently. "I may find other uses for my worthless other."

A few awkward minutes later, the water started to get wild and an ominous chill filled the air.

"It's midnight!" Bakura could hear the other Yami exclaim from beside him. "Throw your sacrafice into the water, Bakura!" He ordered, throwing the bloody body he had caught in. Bakura followed suit and soon the winds picked up and the water seemed to turn red. Marik seemed to be chanting something from beside him but Bakura was too busy trying to grasp what else was going on as the water suddenly swept up along with the wind and spiraled them up into the air.

"What's happening!" He exclaimed in awe. Suddenly his mouth began to hurt and his body seemed to be changing. He looked over at Marik who seemed to be enjoying it very much.

"Marik!" Bakura yelled at the sandy-haired Yami. "What the hell is happening to us!"

"We're becoming vampires…!" Marik said excitedly, his eyes widening.

"We're what!"

"That was a part of the deal I made," Marik smirked unkindly. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you must've left that detail out!" He snapped back coolly. But Marik said nothing back to him. Soon the wind and water threw them onto the ground in a wet, bloody mess although they hadn't gotten hurt really at all.

"It's done. We can be immortal now." Marik whispered, staring up at the sky with a proud smirk on his face.

Bakura brought his hands to his mouth and felt two sharp, new fangs where normal teeth had been. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Was it really worth it!"

"Of course," Marik said as he ran his fingers across his new fangs, too. "We're _immortal_ now, Bakura! And this is all we have to do once every five years."

"I'm not looking forward to it." Bakura got up and turned to leave but Marik got up also and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he mumbled into the Yami's ear, "it'll be fine, okay? Trust me."

"Why should I-"

"Why not?" Marik stood there smiling at him evilly as Bakura just gave him a returning glare. Then he chuckled feeling better about it.

"I've always had a taste for blood, anyway."

"Yeah," Marik said agreeably. "There you go. Want to go feast with me tonight?" Bakura glanced over at him and exchanged glances with the other Yami.

"Of course. It can be our first hunt."


End file.
